


Sweet Thing

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Dom/sub, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, dom caroline, established klaroline, sub klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Dom!Caroline makes Sub!Klaus submit to her and admit that he's hers.
Relationships: Klaroline - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get over Klaroline. Here's a fic I did because I'm ignoring my WIP and this was a lot more fun to write. Hope you like it! ;)

The only time Klaus is ever, truly soft is when he is sleeping. 

He’s shirtless, lying on his stomach on the king sized bed, wearing only his sweatpants. Last night, they mangled the bed frame and shredded the sheets, and there are rivers of blood glistening on the floor from a ripped blood bag they'd shared as a midnight snack.

He is beautiful, in an uncanny way. Preternatural and vicious, he can’t help the stinging, vengeful blue of his eyes or the sinful curve of his mouth, the pronounced V slowly leading below the line of his pants, or the powerful build of his shoulders. The wolf in him sings a tantalizing song and despite knowing that his bite is lethal, even though his blood is the cure, Caroline finds herself tempted by it, again and again and again.

Wandering up against the side of the bed, she trails the tip of her pinkie down the length of his spine, reveling in every magnified sensation of his skin, the fact that he’s undead, a hybrid, and also, unapologetically, desperately in love with her. 

Sunlight flowing in through the wall of windows to the left of the bed catch on the silver half moons covering his skin. Although a hybrid, there were some bites even his amplified body couldn’t heal. It frightened her, sometimes, how many there were. How desperately he fought for those he considered his family. She knows he considers her his family. She knows that he loves her more than he loves anything else.

Love. Caroline forgets what love actually means, sometimes. She’s been wrong about it so many times before that she won’t let herself admit that she loves him. But this isn’t just physical for her. This isn’t just a fling.

Klaus shivers underneath her probing finger, his entire body tensing, riveted as she strokes her pinkie along the edge of his pants.

“Morning, Love,” he purrs, arching his back against her hand. “Come here. What are you doing out of bed already?” He rolls toward her, drawing a leg up to trap her against the side of the bed, his fingers tugging at the front of the shirt she’d pulled on. It’s one of his – black, splattered with paint because he couldn’t be bothered to change when struck with inspiration – and hangs to her mid thigh.

“Good morning,” she says, smiling, because she can’t help it; this is her favorite version of him: when his eyes are barely open and he seems more dreaming than alert.

She kisses his forehead, if only for the satisfaction of being able to say that she kissed Klaus Mikaelson’s forehead. He grabs her by the back of the neck.

“Little soft, there, isn’t that, Love? How about this, instead?” He presses hungry, nipping kisses along the length of her jaw before dropping his head to her neck. Caroline whimpers when he sucks on the skin there. Her hands grab him by the shoulders when he bites her – careful only to call the vampire to the surface, and not the hybrid.

Her head rolls back as he swipes his tongue across the bite. Staking his claim. “Mine,” he says, childishly. He looks up at her, eyes twinkling with infectious joy. She lunges forward with vampire speed and pins him by his shoulders onto the bed. The mattress beneath them groans, and feathers from one of the split pillows shiver through the air to the floor.

“No,” she says, “You’re mine.”

He cants his hips up against her. “Prove it.”

This. This is why she can’t ever be alone with him. He turns her feral.

She traps his hands against the mattress and drops her mouth to his. They kiss and kiss and kiss – she loses grip of one of his hands and he cups the side of her face, tipping her jaw so he can deepen the kiss. She bites his lower lip and he keens, low, needy, into her mouth. With her free hand, she pushes him back down against the mattress. If only she could tie him down – keep him there. The things she wants to do to this man! It makes her blush.

“Stay,” she says sternly, smiling at the way he remonstrates, his hands greedily gripping her hips to bring her closer against him. He arches an eyebrow in challenge. There’s that insufferable Alpha. But she knows exactly how to touch him to turn him back into the soft, morning kitten.

So slowly he begs her to stop teasing him, she lowers her mouth to the soft skin behind his ear. She licks down his neck before biting the curve of his shoulder. Her lips tease a trail down his bare chest. His legs are spread wide, ready for her, and she braces her arms on them, hands stroking along the inside of his thighs. His eyes widen then close as he throws his head back against the mattress and cants his hips toward her again. His groan lights her on fire.

She draws a hand to the crotch of his pants and presses against his cock. Thrills electrify her as he thrusts against her hand, eyes now fixed on her and wild with lust. The power roiling off him makes her giddy. She, Caroline Forbes, is the one who can tame the most dangerous Hybrid to ever exist and turn him to absolute putty in her hands. She’s the only creature in the world that gets to see him vulnerable like this.

“Caroline,” he says, finally, voice breaking and raw.

“Mine,” she declares, tearing his pants away and tossing them over her shoulder over the side of the bed.

He leaps up at her, hands crushing her against him, flipping her onto the bed under him. He presses her into the mattress, demonstrating how completely he belongs to her. Caroline looks him up and down, then shimmies down the bed below him until she halts at his hips. He curses as she tips her head back to grin wickedly at him.  
She licks her palm before curling her fingers around him. He shudders the instant she touches him, and he falls sideways, then rolls onto his back, finally submitting to her control.

“Told you,” she says, with a laugh. He starts to get growly, arching up to grab her. She won’t have that, now. Not until she’s got him absolutely boneless. She takes him into her mouth, sinking as deeply onto him as her mouth can take. He freezes in place, trained to the feel of her mouth and hand on him. The sounds he makes as she draws her tongue up the underside of him sends a ripple of satisfaction down her spine. This. She loves this. She’s never enjoyed it with anyone else. Only him.

She keeps her pace slow, daring Klaus to interrupt her as she sucks her cheeks in against him. He howls, practically screaming her name, half rising off the bed only to fall back against it. As soon as she feels him getting close, she lifts her mouth away from him.

“Please,” he begs. He grabs for her. 

Really. She expects him to, but she just wants to enjoy him first, because the instant he touches her, she’s going to become selfish.

“No,” she says affectionately. 

She trails open mouthed kisses across his abs, over his hip, up his rib cage, while her fingers trace lazily up and down his thighs until he’s shaking. Only after he promises he isn’t going to move a fraction, that he’ll do anything and everything she wants, does she put her mouth back on him, and by then he’s so ready, so desperate that the softest of brushes with her tongue undoes him and he comes for her.

"Say it," she says, climbing up his body to bump her nose against his. 

Klaus grabs her face between his hands and pulls her down to him. Their kiss is luxurious and deep. When he finally breaks away from it, he smiles wolfishly. "I'm yours," he admits. "But you're mine, too." And before she can protest, he's tackling her onto the mattress. It's her turn to her be adored and he has every intention of being as teasing and thorough as she was.


End file.
